Thinking of You
by Msoxcookie
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is a rich young man arranged to be married and he is not happy about it. But one day he meets another rich young man in the same situation as he is and they both fell in love. AU. Mostly USUK but there are other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Arthur's note: So yeah I decide to post this story on . And honestly I'm really nervous about it. I'm sorry if I made some spelling errors. I would like to thank my friend, EsmeAliceRose, for the idea. I hope you enjoy the story! **

* * *

Arthur Kirkland is a smart, handsome young man. He has dreams of going to college and studying English lecture and becoming a teacher. He wants to explore the world someday and meet lots of new people and try new things. He wants to be independent and worry only himself. But there is only one thing that is stopping him to achieve his goals. His parents. Mr. and Mrs. Kirkland. Two very rich and successful people. Rise five sons. But even though they raised happy, healthy sons, they are still worried about there family legacy. About there family fortune that there great-grand parents work so hard for. So what do they do with there sons? They arrange for them to get married to other rich families. Only families who are really wealthy do it. Arthur's three older brother are already married and they moved to different parts of the U.K. with there wives. But now that Arthur's eighteen, his going to get married. And tonight, his going to meet his future wife.

Arthur was not happy at all. He sat in the back of the car, fixing his tie to make is looser.

"Do I really need to go threw this?" Arthur complained.

"Yes! You must! Your older brothers did it, your father and I did it, and now it's your turn!"

Arthur rolls his eyes. "But I don't want to get married! I want to be my own person!"

"Now listen here young man! We talked about this! The Kirkland name is important! You must get married to keep this family strong! And to raise the next generation of Kirkland!" His father lectures.

"But we already got three of my brothers to get married, isn't that enough?" Arthur protest

"Arthur, if the other families see that your single they will think bad about us. And you don't want to be responsible for that now would you?"

Arthur doesn't say anything and he looks out the window. He wishes his parents would listen to him and don't make him do stuff that he doesn't want to do. But nope! his family cares more about the family fortune then there own son.

Meanwhile across the ocean, another young man was in the same situation. Alfred F. Jones walk in the crowed room in his house. Today is his 18th birthday.

"Happy birthday Mr. Jones!" said a man.

"Thanks dude! And call me Alfred!"

"Happy birthday!" said a young lady.

"Thanks miss!"

Everyone greeted Alfred and wish him a happy birthday and all eyes are on him. It's great! But despite the big party, and the fact his an adult, Alfred is nervous. He knows that once his eighteen, he can get married. And his parents arrange him to get married to a women he has never meet before. His mom told him that she's going to be at the party. Alfred doesn't know half theses people who arrived to his party. There his parents friends.

"Alfred!"

Alfred turn and smile. He recognized him! It's Ivan. His childhood friend. His parents are one of the most riches families in Russia. He walks up to him.

"Ivan! I'm so glad you can make it!"

"Of course, were comrades! So, have you meet your future wife yet?"

Alfred shook his head. "Nope, there are so many people here I never seen before...how was it when you meet your future wife?"

Ivan shrugs. "Ok, I guess, but um..I have a problem."

Alfred looks at Ivan concern. "What is it?"

Ivan looks at the crowed of people. "You know...I'm not really...into her."

"Is it because you don't love her? I guess thats normal, after all you only meet with the person a few times then boom your married!"

"No, it's something else...well...she and I tried to have sex."

"Woa what! You guys gotta be careful! If someone finds out about that, you two will get in huge trouble!"

It's traditional for these arrange marriages to save sex until your wedding night. If a girl gets pregnant before marriage, even if the father is the arrange husband, it still makes the family have a bad reputation, and reputation is really important to rich families.

"I know, but...something happen.." Ivan said shameful.

"What is it?"

Ivan whispers something in his ear and Alfred's eyes widen.

"What? Seriously?

Ivan nods.

"So..your not into her?"

Ivan nods again. "But theres more...see that guy over there?" Ivan points to the Chinese man talking with a group of people.

"Yao? What about him?" Alfred ask. He and his family know the Wang family well. His father and Yao's father work together, so Alfred knows Yao well.

"Well...I..I meet him a year ago at a party my dad was throwing. And we talked a bit. And his really nice...and even after the party we talk online and well...I think I like him.."

Alfred looks at Ivan, noticing his blush. Alfred puts the pieces together. His stomach dropped. "Wait...Ivan! You are...his a..."

"I know! I can't help it! It just happen!"

"But if anyone find out, it will put a bad reputation on your family and Yao's!"

"I know! Alfred I don't know what to do?"

Alfred pulls Ivan close to make sure no one is hearing them. "Listen, you have to ignore those feelings. Your going to get married soon. Yao is already married! It's never going to happen!"

Ivan looks down sadly. "I know...but it's just...I..love him. And I wish, I can marry him."

"Stop talking crazy! You know you can't, you have to marry a women and make children, for the sake of your family!"

"But I don't want to get married to her! I don't want to make children! I want to be with the person I love! Isn't that what marriage is all about? Love?"

Alfred's eyes widen. Alfred can tell that Ivan truly love Yao. And it hurts seeing his friend suffer, all for family fortune. Alfred sighs. "Ok. Ivan. Your my friend. And I'm sorry that I snapped at you. I want you to be happy. Do whatever you want. But, don't get caught. I don't want you to be the laughing stalk."

Ivan nod and he hugs Alfred. "Thank you. At least one person supports me."

Alfred nods and hugs him back.


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry for the long wait! I've been very very busy! And sorry for a very short chapter! I promise to try to update more often! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Once the car is parked, Arthur got out of the car and look at the mansion in front of him. It's not as big as his own, but it's big. Three stories, made out of big, grey bricks, kinda has a gothic style. His parents got out of the car and they walk up the stairs together. The big wooden doors open. A man, possibly a butler, greeted them.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Kirkland, we've been expecting you. Please, come in and follow me, the River's are waiting for you."

The butler turned and walk into the house. They follow him into the house, walking into the front room. The room is bright, the walls are covered in paintings, and above them is a giant chandelier.

"Mr. and Mrs. Rivers are in here." The butler said while opening one of the door for them.

The three of them walk into the room. The room is pretty big room. Paintings hanged on the walls, a few book shelves filled with books, ahead of them are two couches facing each other with a coffee table between the two couches. Sitting one the left couch is a man. He looks like his in is late forties, chubby, and black hair. On the right couch are two women. One of the women looks like she's in her forties as well. But she's thin, has long, brown hair, and she's tall. The women next to her is a beautiful young lady. Long, brown hair in pig tales and thin. Once they see the Kirkland family walk in, all three of them stand up. The man approach Arthur's father.

"Charles Kirkland!"

"Christopher Rivers! It's been a long time since we saw each other!"

Both men shook hands and Christopher look at his wife."You already meet my wife Rachael."

Rachael smile at the Kirkland's and shook Charles hands. "Nice to see you again Charles."

"Nice to see you too Mrs. Rivers."

Rachael turn to Arthur's mother and they both smile. "Elizabeth!"

Rachael and Elizabeth gave each other a friendly hug. "I'm so happy to see you! I miss you!"

Rachael said happily. "I miss you too!"

Finally, Rachael turns to Arthur and she smiles at him."So your the young man who will be marrying my daughter."

Arthur gave her a polite smile."Yes, I am."

Rachael shook Arthur's hand. "It's nice to see you again. You might not remember me, the last time we've seen each other you were only two years old. My such a lovely young man you've become. You look just like your father."

"Thank you Mrs. Rivers." Rachael turn to the young lady behind her.

"Arthur, this is my daughter Angela. Angela, this is Arthur. You will be marrying him." Rachael back away from the young couple.

Angela look up and down Arthur. "Hello Angela, it's a pleasure to meet such a lovely women." Arthur hold Angela's hand and gave her a small kiss on her hand. Arthur look at her. She gave him a annoyed look.

"I guess you'll do. But you must do something with those eyebrows."

Arthur frown. "Pardon?"

"Nothing." She pull her hand away from Arthur and turn to Rachael. "Mother, isn't time to eat?"

"Oh that's right! Come! Follow us and enjoy dinner with us!"

"Why thank you Rachael, you and your family are such wonderful host!" Elizabeth said.

As the two family walk to the dinning room, Arthur thinks about spending the rest of his life married to Angela. He hates it. But he can't do anything about it.

After the party, Alfred walks back into the empty hall were he had his party. He smiles. He had a wonderful time. He got lots of great gifts, seen his friends, eat lots of delicious food. His birthday party was successful.

"U..um.."

Alfred turn. A young lady with short blonde hair and innocent blue eyes walk up to Alfred slowly. She looks very shy. Alfred notice she is hiding something behind her back.

"Are you..Mr. Jones?"

Alfred smiled. "Yes, I'm Alfred Jones! And what's your name?"

"A..Amanda."

Alfred put his hand out in front of Amanda. "Nice to meet you Amanda."

Amanda smile shyly and place her right hand onto Alfred's hand. "It's a honor to meet you Mr. Jones."

"Just call me Alfred." Alfred kisses her hand.

Amanda blushes. "O..oh ok. Alfred. Umm..I just want to give you this!"

She show Alfred a golden box wrap in a white bow. "Happy birthday!"

Alfred took the present. "Wow thanks!"

He open the box and inside is a expensive, golden watch. "Woa! This is fancy! Thanks again Amanda!"

Amanda smile big. "I'm glad you like it!"

"Ah there you are Alfred!"

Alfred look up from his watch. Walking towards him is his dad. "Oh hey dad!"

"I see you have finally meet Amanda!"

"Yup! She got me this fancy watch!" Alfred show off his watch to his dad.

"Looks great! Amanda have you told him yet?"

Amanda shook her head. "No, not yet sir."

"Tell me what?"

Alfred's dad smile at him and patted his back. "Alfred, my boy, Amanda is going to be your wife."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I thought I wasn't going to able to update today because I'm sick. But I'm feeling better now and I wrote the next chapter! Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

Two weeks later, Arthur sat comfortably in the arm chair as he was reading a book. His in the library, one of his favorite places to be in the house. It's usually the best place to be if he wants to be alone. Then someone knock on the door.

"Mr. Kirkland may I come in?"

Arthur puts his book down on his lap" yes come in."

The door open and a old butler name Martin walk in. "You have a invitation to Kiku Honda's engagement party."

Arthur stand up and walk to Martin and took the letter. He open the letter and read it. "hmmm...do I have any plans for next weekend?"

"No sir. You're free."

Arthur nods and look at Martin. "Add to my calendar that I'm going to Kiku's engagement party."

"Right away sir."

"A..and Martin, please let Angela know that she's invited to the party." Arthur added in a annoyed voice.

Martin could not help but smirk. "Try to get use to her sir, she is going to be your wife."

"Don't remind me." Arthur sat back down in his chair while Martin left the room.

Alfred just got back from playing basketball with his little brother Matthew. He enjoys playing sports, but he enjoys it more when Matthew plays with him. Matthew is only a year younger then him, but they look like they could be twins. Sometimes people mistake Matthew as Alfred.

"I totally kicked your ass!" Alfred teased as they were walking into their house.

"It's not fair! You always play rough!"

Alfred laugh. "Excuses!"

"Alfred! Matthew!"

Alfred smile as his dad walk towards them.

"Hey dad." Both Alfred and Matthew said.

"Boys we got a invitation to Kiku's engagement party."

Alfred smile big. "So his getting married too huh?"

"We have to sooner or later." Matthew comment.

"Yeah I know but still, Kiku's my best friend and I'm happy for him."

"Well we are all happy for him. On the invitation he ask you to bring Amanda." Alfred's dad said.

"Oh well ok cool. I bet she and Kiku will get along well!"

"She is a very sweet young lady. I'm so glad your mother and I have made the right choice."

Alfred nod in agreement at dad's comment. His right, Amanda is a sweet women. He has seen her once after his party. They went shopping and had lunch together. His lucky that his parents arrange him with Amanda. His seen many couples not get along at all, and they can't divorce because it will be a bad reputation for both their families. And reputation is always important in rich and powerful families. Alfred thinks it's stupid that reputation is the most important thing in a rich family, but what can he do about it?

A week later in Japan, Alfred sat next to Amanda as the limo took them to the party. Alfred admit, Amanda looks very pretty in her light blue dress. But he can't help but notice that Amanda looks very shy.

"Don't worry Amanda, you'll love Kiku! His a cool guy!"

Amanda nod shyly. "O..oh. I see. He sounds nice after all the stories you told me about him."

"Yeah! I wonder what's his fiancee is like. I never meet her before. In fact Kiku's never talk to me about her and they've been engaged for six mouths now."

"I don't know...but we get to know her tonight."

Just then the limo stop and the door open.

"Oh were here!" Alfred said and he holds Amanda's hand. Amanda blush when they touched hands.

"Come on! This will be awesome!"

Amanda smile and nod at Alfred and she follow him out of the limo.

Inside Alfred and Amanda walk into the giant hall. Alfred look around.

"Let's look for Kiku." Alfred holds Amanda's hand again and guide her threw the crowed of people. Amanda's legs start to shake. She is really holding Alfred's hand. It makes her happy and yet nervous.

Alfred smile when he recognize his friend."Hey Kiku!"

Kiku turn and spotted Alfred. He smile and he walk up to him. "Oh Alfred, I'm so glad you arrived. Thank you for coming."

"It's no problem! Your my best friend after all! Oh! I want you to meet someone! This is my fiancee Amanda! Amanda this is Kiku!"

Amanda smile at Kiku politely. "It's nice to meet you Kiku, Alfred told me so much about you."

"And it's a honor to meet you. Congratulations on the engagement."

"Thanks! So, were's your fiancee?" Amanda ask.

Kiku turn and pointed at the short girl in a white dress with long, black hair talking to a group of women. "That's her. Her name is Mei Miyagi. I'll introduce you to her."

Kiku, Alfred, and Amanda walk up to Mei. Mei notice them and say goodbye to the group of women she was walking to. She turn to them and smile.

"Mei, this is my friend Alfred Jones and his fiancee Amanda."

Mei smile at them. "It's nice to meet both of you. Thank you for coming."

Kiku notice someone just arrived and he turn to Alfred. "Oh Alfred, I want you to meet someone. Mei, do you mind talking to Amanda, we will be right back."

"Of course, I'll see you soon." Mei said.

"Bye Alfred.." Amanda said shyly.

Alfred gave her a confident smile. "I'll be back! And maybe we can dance together!"

Amanda couldn't help but grin like a idiot. "Oh well that will be wonderful!"

Alfred gave her one last smile before Alfred and Kiku left the girls.

"She seems nice." Alfred comment.

"Yes she is. And Amanda seems lovely too."

After Kiku finish his sentence, he bump into someone. "Oh, I'm so.." Kiku look up and notice the man he ran into. His tall, has tan skin, messy brown hair and green eyes. Kiku blushes. "H..Hercules.."

"I'm sorry I ran into you... congratulations on the engagement." Hercules gave him a sad smile and walk away.

Alfred look at Kiku, he notice his expression is mix with sadness and embarrassment. "Did..something happen between you two?"

Kiku look at Alfred. "Umm..no."

"Don't lie! I can tell by both of you that something did happen!"

"I don't want to discussed this at my own engagement party! Now follow me." Kiku walk ahead and Alfred followed.

Once Arthur and Angela arrive at the party, Angela immediately ditch him. Not that Arthur mind at all, his actually glad his not with her. Arthur scan the room, looking for Kiku or anyone else he recognize.

"Arthur!"

Arthur spotted Kiku and smile and wave at him. "Kiku!"

While he walk up to Kiku, he notice a man who is following Kiku. He can't help but admit his very handsome. "Kiku, thank you for inviting me, and congratulations!"

"Thank you for coming. Arthur, I want you to meet a close friend of mine. This is Alfred Jones, Alfred this is another close friend Arthur Kirkland."

Alfred gave Arthur a heroic smile and they shake hands. "Nice to meet you!"

"Yes, it's nice to meet you too. So I finally get to meet a Jones. I must say, I'm very impress on your family business. Jones car company. Your family makes one of the most fanciest, most fastest cars in the world."

Alfred can't help but grin at Arthur's compliments. He is proud that his family makes famous cars. He hopes one day he can run the business soon. "Thanks! But your family business is impressive too! I mean four generations of running the most successful bank in Europe is awesome!"

"Yes yes, it quite is. It first started out as a small local bank in London, but then is grew into a successful bank it is now."

"Well, I'm glad to see you are both getting along." Kiku comment.

"How did you meet Kiku anyways?" Alfred ask.

"Well my father helps Kiku's father with financial stuff for his business."

"No way! My father's company works with Kiku's father to add in technical stuff in some of the cars, like a GPS, TV's, radios.."

"Yes, since my father runs a successful business making high quality TV's, video games, phones, and satellite radios." Kiku added.

A man walk up to Kiku and whisper something into his ear. Kiku nod and turn to Alfred and Arthur. "If you excuse me, I need to meet with Mei." Kiku left the two alone.

Alfred turn to Arthur. "So you like my cars huh?" Alfred ask.

"Well yes, my family owns a few of your family's cars."

"Is that so, say Arthur, would you like to come over to my place in New York state? I am interested in getting to know you."

"I suppose so. I'm not busy next weekend."

Alfred beamed. "Awesome!"

The music starts to play and couples gather together to dance.

"Well, I guess I should find my fiancee, I promise her that I will dance with her." Alfred said.

Arthur nod. "Right. Ok. I'll see you next week."

"Nice to meet you Arthur!" Alfred wave and left Arthur.

Arthur stare at Alfred. For some reason, his interested in getting to know Alfred. He seems like a very friendly person. Who knows maybe he will become friends with him.

"Hey!" Angela walk up to Arthur and tug on his arm. "My mom says I have to dance with you."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Let's just get this over with."

While Alfred is dancing with Amanda, he notice Arthur looks miserable dancing with that girl. Alfred frown. It looks like that girl is giving him a hard him. He had a idea. During Arthur's visit, his going to show him something that he probably never seen or done before. Exploring the famous New York City.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur had just arrived in the United States. He sat at the back of the limo that had pick him up from the airport. Arthur look outside and watch the cars and buildings go by. It didn't take very long to reach the Jone's mansion. Arthur admits the Jone's mansion is a lot bigger then his. The Jone's landscape is very impressive. The front entrance is is surrounded by trees, flowers, and well trim bushes in perfect order. He notice a few gardeners are working outside as the limo pulls up in front of the mansion's stair case. A man in his late forties walks up to the limo and opens the door for Arthur.

"Good even Mr. Kirkland and welcome to the United States." the older man greeted.

"Thank you."

Arthur got out of the limo. The limo driver had already got out of the car and got Arthur's suite case.

"Please come in. Alfred Jones had been eager to see you."

Arthur and the limo driver follow the man up the stairs. Arthur had talk to a few people about Alfred. Kiku had told him that his hyper and talkative but his also nice. Francis told him that he eats way too much junk food. It surprise Francis how he can be so fit while still eating so much. And he also overheard Yao talking to someone about the American saying he has a wild imagination. After hearing options from his friend, his ravel, and a acquaintance about Alfred, Arthur knew his no ordinary young man. Once they reach the front door, the older man open the door for Arthur and the driver. They went into the large entry way.

"You made it!" Alfred beamed.

"Yes, thank you for inviting me. You have a very nice home." Arthur complement.

"Thanks!" Alfred turns to the older man.

"Can you take Arthur's stuff in the guest room?"

The older man nodded. "Of course."

"Great thanks! You must be tired from your trip, wanna sit and rest?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes that sounds quite nice."

Alfred and Arthur sat in the lounge talking to each other. They both got to learn more about each other. Kiku was right about Alfred, he is talkative. Alfred talk about his favorite things to do on his spear time, which is mostly playing video games or playing sports. Alfred also talk about his father's business and how he gets to test drive all the new cars. Alfred ask Arthur lots of questions. Like about his interest and what is like living in England. Eventually a butler enter the room.

"Mr. Jones, I would like to let you know that dinner is ready."

Alfred smile and nod. "Great!"

"Also, you're parents will not be able to join you and you're guest for dinner tonight."

"Oh well that's fine, do you mind if it's just you and me that's eating? I don't know if my brother Matthew will be joining us."

"I don't mind." Arthur answered.

As Alfred and Arthur walk to the dining room, Alfred spotted Matthew heading towards the study.

"Matthew!" Matthew turn and smile at Alfred.

"Hey, whats up?"

"Are you going to join us for dinner?"

Matthew shake his head. "Sorry. I have a big math test soon and I want to study for it. I'm really sorry that I can't join you and our guest."

"It's ok, I don't mind." Arthur reassure.

"Oh thank you for understanding. By the way, my name is Matthew Jones."

Arthur and Matthew shake hands. "My name is Arthur Kirkland, it's nice to meet you."

Matthew chuckle. "Oh I know you're name. Alfred's been talking about you lately."

"Only because his our guest!" Alfred added embarrassed.

"His always like that with our guest." Matthew smirked and give Alfred a reassuring wink. "Well, I really need to study, it's nice to meet you Arthur, maybe I'll join you and Alfred for dinner tomorrow."

"That sounds great, it's nice to meet you too." Arthur said and wave at Matthew as Matthew walk to the study room.

"Matthew seems like he works hard." Arthur comment while he and Alfred eat.

"Well, our dad want us to help run the family business, so he makes Matthew and I study a lot and get good grades in school."

"I see. Do you and Matthew want to help run the business?" Arthur ask.

"Of course! It will be so awesome running the best car company in the world!" Alfred said excitedly.

"So you and Matthew get along well?"

"Well, we do fight like any normal siblings, but we do get along pretty well! How about you? Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Alfred ask.

"I do. But I don't get along with them at all. Three of my older brothers use to bully me when we were kids and continued when we became teenagers. But as they became adults, they just try to annoy me and try to pull pranks on me. But now all three of my older brothers are married and they moved to different parts of the U.K. with there wives, doing there own thing. My dad was disappointed when they moved and refuse to help my dad run our family business, so my dad is hoping me and my little brother Peter will help once we're old enough."

Alfred nods silently. "Do you and Peter get along?"

Arthur shakes his head. "No, he tries to annoy me when he can. And sometimes he calls me names like "jerk" or "stupid" but that's it."

"Oh man, well sorry that you don't get along with you're brothers! Well, how about you and you're parents? How do you guys get along?"

Arthur sighs. "They don't understand me. I'm basically the responsible one out of all my brothers, so my parents expect me to do very well in school. In fact, I think my dad wants me to run the family business because I work harder then everyone else. My parents just pressure me. And worse of all, they don't understand that the girl they arrange for me to get married is a demon! She has to be the rudest girl I've ever meet! But when I tell them I don't want to marry her, they always say that I have to, so our family will have a good reputation!"

Arthur followed his arms and sat back in his chair. "I'm sorry for telling you all this."

"No no! It's totally cool! So the girl you were dancing with at Kiku's engagement party was her?"

Arthur nod. "Yes, Angela Rivers. The spawn of Satan."

Alfred laugh and pat Arthur's back. "Well don't think about her! You have the weekend with this awesome guy! And I have a surprise for you! Have you ever been to New York City before?"

Arthur looks up at Alfred. "No?"

"Well, tomorrow I'm going to take you!"

"Really?"

"Yep! My treat! You're welcome! And I'll make it a trip you will never forget!"


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Arthur sits in the breakfast nook waiting for Alfred. His butler tells him that he will join him soon. Arthur stares down at his breakfast- two fried eggs, three pieces of bacon, and a cup of Earl Grey tea. His butler says to go ahead and eat without him, but Arthur decided to wait. It would be rude to eat without him. Finally, Alfred arrives, smiling friendly as usual. "Hey! Ready to go to the big city today?"

Alfred sits down across from Arthur. "Where have you been? Our food is getting cold, and...what are you wearing?"

Alfred looks at Arthur confused and points at his shirt. "A shirt, jeans and shoes? Why's that bad?"

"Did your maid quit today? Or dose she have terrible fashion sense?"

Alfred stares at Arthur for a while before realizing the situation. Alfred laughs. "No no! We are going to the city! We don't need to dress nice! I suggest you find some comfortable clothes because we are going to do a lot of walking around and people might think we are totally rich. Well, we are but still, we don't want to stand out!"

Now Arthur's the one confused. "Wait, what do you mean stand out?"

"Well, normal people don't wear $300 coats like the one you're wearing now."

Arthur looks down at his light brown, button coat then looks back at Alfred. "But, are we just going to luxury restaurants and get a tour in a limo?"

Alfred laughs again. He sat next to Arthur and wraps his arm around his shoulder. "Remember when I said I will make it a trip you will never forget?"

Arthur glares at him. "Yeah?"

"Well, we are going to do something different." Alfred looks around the room to see if no one is around. "I'm going to give you the tour. We are not going to take a limo. We are going to use public transportation and we are going to walk and for one day, we are going to act like normal, middle class tourist." Alfred whispers with a big smirk.

Arthur gasps. "What! Are you crazy!"

Alfred shushes him. "Calm down! It's fun! I've done it hundreds of times!"

"But what if someone recognizes us! Our families run a multi million companies!" Arthur snapped.

"Dude, we're not celebrities, we are only sons of important business men. No one really cares about that. Besides, New York City is really crowded and even if someone knew us or saw us, they wouldn't be able to tell if it's really us. That's why you should change your outfit into something simple."

Arthur sighs. "Alfred, I don't think this is a good idea. What if we get hurt?"

"Come on Arthur, nothing is going to happen to us. Don't you want to try something new? I know this may seem scary, like all your life it's just the same thing. But now, you have the opportunity to try something new in you're life! To explore the big city! With no rules! With no fancy clothes! With no one to impress! Just, being yourself!"

Arthur stayed quiet for a while. He had dreamed of exploring the world and trying new things. Maybe this is only opportunity to do so. Arthur looks at Alfred and nods. "Ok, ok. Let's go."

Alfred smiles big and hugs Arthur. "I promise you! You will have a great time!" Arthur can't help but smile. Alfred may be naive and rebellious when it comes to social rules, but he's also a very caring guy.

After breakfast, Arthur changes into the most casual clothes he brought. But thats only a slightly big button shirt and tan pants. After he changes, he meets up with Alfred.

Alfred has his drivers take him and Arthur to the closest subway station. After they are dropped off, Alfred buys Arthur and himself tickets for the subway. Arthur admits his very nervous about his experience. It's very new to him. He's alway been surrounded by a clean and bright atmosphere with friendly and well dressed people. But the subway station is dirty. There's some trash on the floor, graffiti on the walls, and it's cold. Arthur notices the people in the station. There are many kinds. Some are men and women dressed in work clothes, either talking on their cell phones or looking at some papers. Some are teenagers, dressed in regular clothes, talking with a group of friends or listening to their iPods. Arthur guesses they're going to school because of the backpacks they're carrying. And once in a while, Arthur sees some men and women dressed in dirty clothes. Sometimes they will carry a bag. But they look like they haven't taken a shower for a long time. Arthur even sees one person sleeping on one of the benches. Arthur stares at the man sleeping and then turns to Alfred.

"Why is he sleeping on that bench?" Arthur whispers.

Alfred looks at the man sleeping and he frowns. "He's homeless." Alfred whispers.

"Homeless? You mean there are actual people who don't have a home and live on the street?" Alfred nods.

"Sad isn't it?" Arthur doesn't say anything. Arthur thought he had it bad. His brothers bullying him, his parents expecting him to be perfect, and a fiancee who hates him. But it could be a lot worse for him. He could have nothing. No family. No friends. No money. No home. Compared to that man, Arthur had it good.

Alfred taps on Arthur's arm. Arthur snaps out of it and looks at Alfred. "Our train is here!"

Arthur nods. "Oh. Ok." They both went into the train and they sat together. The doors close and the train moves. Arthur looks around. The train is full of people. Arthur feels a little uncomfortable. Being in such a small area with full of people. How is Alfred used to this? He wonders what Alfred's first time was like. Was he just as nervous and uncomfortable as he is? Or was he excited like he always is?

After a few stops, Alfred and Arthur arrive at their stop. They get off the train and walk upstairs.

"Welcome to Times Square, Art!" Alfred announced once they reach the top. Arthur's eyes widen. He first notices the tall buildings covered in flashing lights and advertisements. He notices the many people, either talking on the phone, taking pictures, eating, or just passing by. He notices the many cars. Some are nice cars, some are old cars, and some are taxis or buses. Alfred nudges Arthur. "Well? Pretty awesome huh?"

Arthur looks at Alfred. "I suppose so."

Alfred laughs and walks ahead. "Come on! I'll show you around the city!"

Arthur smiles a little. "Ok ok, and wait for me you git!"

Alfred and Arthur look around at some stores. Alfred would want to take pictures of Arthur and him together in front of the many buildings in Times Square. They take the bus to the Empire State Building. They even got to go to the top of the building to look at the view of the city. After that, they go to Central Park. Arthur admits that it's his favorite part of the trip because it's less crowded and the surroundings are beautiful. Alfred and Arthur sit on a bench to rest.

"Well? What do you think about New York?" Alfred asks.

"It's quite big. And it's something new."

Alfred smiles. "Do you want to do this again? But this time, maybe we can explore London. I've never been to London. Maybe you can give me a tour?"

Arthur chuckles. "I've never gone into the city on my own. But, ok. We can go when you visit."

"Awesome!" Arthur's stomach growls. "Bloody hell, all this running around is making me hungry."

"Me too! Hey, theres a hot dog stand over there, lets get a hot dog!" Alfred points at the hot dog stand, fill(ed) with pictures of hot dogs and a red and yellow umbrella over the man cooking and serving the hot dogs.

"Eh, is that sanitary?" Arthur asks, grossed out.

Alfred laughs. "Of course it is! And it's good! I'll get us some hot dogs!" Alfred jump up from the bench and went in line.

Arthur watch Alfred order hot dogs for him and himself. Arthur smile as Alfred's cheerful smile. There's something about that smile that tells you that everything's going to be ok. It's a lovely smile. Alfred turns to Arthur and waves at him. Arthur's heart flutters and he waves back shyly. He looks away, embarrassed that Alfred caught him looking at him.

Alfred walks back with two hot dogs. He sat next to Arthur and gave him one of the hot dogs. "Try it! It's good!"

Arthur looks at the hot dog. He never had a hot dog before. He takes it and looks at it(,) hesitating.

"Come on! It's not poisonous!"

"How do you know?" Arthur snaps.

"Dude! I've eaten these things all the time! It's good! Trust me!" Alfred says and he takes a bite of his hot dog. Arthur sighs and takes a small bite of his hot dog. He chews slowly.

"Well?" Alfred asks.

Arthur swallows. "It's..not the greatest thing I've ever had. But it's not bad." Arthur admits.

"Told you!"

Arthur rolls his eyes and they continue to eat.

After going shopping for a while, the sky becomes cloudy. When Alfred and Arthur leave a small store, Arthur feels a rain drop land on his head. Arthur looked up. "Great, it's starting to rain."

Alfred looks up at the sky and a rain drop lands on his glasses. "Oh it is. Well, it's getting late anyways. Let me find the subway schedule so we can go home. You stay here ok? I'll be right back."

Arthur nods and watches as Alfred walks to the end of the block and makes a turn to the right. Arthur's alone. There is only a handful of people around. The wind picks up and Arthur shivers. If only he brought his coat. Then he notices a man. Down the street, standing in front of the car. He is wearing baggy pants and a black hoodie. He stares at Arthur, which makes Arthur nervous. The man slowly walks towards Arthur. Arthur's heart beats faster and decides to try to look for Alfred. He walks down the sidewalk where Alfred went to. He walks quickly. Arthur tries to glance back to see if the man is following him. Sure enough he is. He's still pretty far away from him. Arthur tries to stay calm. He glances back again. The man is still following him, only he's walking faster. Arthur tries to walk faster. Then, he hears the man running. Arthur panics and runs. Desperately trying to get away from him. Without thinking, he turns to his left and he ends up in an alleyway. Arthur has never been scared in his life! Then, Arthur's stomach drops when he notices there's a dead end. Arthur runs to the wall and turns to face the man. The man is holding up a knife.

"Give me your wallet! Now!" the man yell. Arthur freezes in fear. He's too scared to do anything. "I told you to give me your wallet or else I'll fucking stab you!"

Arthur jumps and starts to shake with fear. "Hurry!" the man ordered.

"H..help..help!" Arthur cried desperately.

"That's it!" The man runs up to Arthur. Arthur closes his eyes and lifts his arm over his head, preparing for his life to end.

But, nothing happens. He slowly puts his arm down and opens his eyes. His eyes widen when he sees Alfred.

Alfred tackles the man against the wall. The man tries to stab Alfred, but Alfred grabs the man's wrist and kicks the man multiple times until the man lets go of the knife. Alfred grabs the knife quickly and holds the knife up to the man's neck. "Get out. Get out and leave him alone."

The man trembles and nods his head. Alfred throws the man on the ground. The man gets up and ran away from them.

Alfred sighs and throws the knife towards some garbage cans. He looks at Arthur worry. "Are you ok?" Arthur nods slightly. Alfred walks up to Arthur. "I'm so sorry. I'm really am. This usually doesn't happen."

"It's ok. I just want to go home now." Arthur says quietly.

"Yeah. That's a good idea. Let's go catch the train." Alfred agree. Arthur doesn't say anything and they both walk together to the subway station.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for my friend, EsmeAliceRose, for beta'ing chapters 5 and 6. And thank you everyone for the reviews, and for following my story! **

* * *

Arthur couldn't sleep last night. All night he thought about what he experienced in the city. He has learned a lot from that day. He learned that there are mean and evil people out in the world and at any moment, they can take your life away. He also learned that while he's living comfortably, there are many people that are living on the streets, trying to get food. Trying to find a place to sleep. And trying to avoid dangerous people, like the man in the black hood who tried to mug him. But he also learned some positive stuff as well. Like, even though something seems totally different from what you're used to, you should try it out. And that the world is more then what he's seen in his entire life. The world can be a scary and dangerous place, but also a exciting, mysterious, and a wonderful place that should be explored! And then, Arthur has learned more about Alfred. He has learned that Alfred is a brave and strong young man. Arthur was surprised when Alfred tackled that man against the wall like that, even though he had a weapon in his hand. He could have easily stabbed Alfred. Was Alfred afraid of that? Was he even thinking? But not only Alfred is brave by putting his life in danger to save Arthur's, but he's brave by exploring the world by himself! He has told Arthur that he traveled to New York City lots of times. Arthur also learned that Alfred is smart when it comes to the outside world of the rich. Alfred knows about public transportation well, he knows what to wear in public places, he knows how to deal with people, he knows the good and the bad in this world. Arthur wonders what else Alfred knows. Arthur has become more interested in Alfred. He wants to learn more about the young American. He wants to spend more time with him. He wants to go back to New York City with him, or take him to London like he promised. But sadly, he has to go home.

Arthur walks to the breakfast nook to see Alfred sipping on a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper.

Alfred looks up from his paper and smiles at Arthur. "Good morning Art! How did you sleep?"

"I slept well." Arthur lies and sits across from Alfred.

Alfred puts the paper down. "The cook is making breakfast for us, I hope you like pancakes!"

"Pancakes are fine." Arthur answers.

A maid walks into the room and walks towards the young men. "Would you like anything to drink Mr. Kirkland?"

"Yes, Earl Grey tea."

"Right away sir." She says sweetly and leaves the room.

"Did you enjoy your visit?" Alfred asks.

"Yes, thank you. It's a shame I have to leave so early, but I do need to go to school."

Alfred nods in agreement. "Yeah me too. Are you graduating this year?"

"Yes. After high school, I'm going to a university to study business and money management." Arthur answers.

"I'm going to study in business too, since my dad wants me to. But I'm going to try to play some sports."

The maid enters into the room with Arthur's tea. She walks up to Arthur and set his tea down. "Would you like any cream or sugar with your tea Mr. Kirkland?"

"No, thank you." Arthur answers while taking out the tea bag out of the cup and setting it aside on the saucer.

"Yes Mr. Kirkland, and your meals will be out very soon."

"Great! Thanks Nancy!" The maid smiles at Alfred cheerfully and went on her way. "Oh! Before I forget, I got you something!" Alfred says and he reaches under the table and takes out a small, black plastic bag. "It's a souvenir from our trip to New York City! Something to remember what we did yesterday!"

"Oh trust me, I won't forget about yesterday." Arthur says and he takes the bag. He looks inside and see a white shirt. He takes the shirt out and unfolds it. He notices there is a red heart on the shirt and his heart flutters. Why would Alfred give him a shirt with a heart on it?! Arthur lifted the shirt in the air to get a better view. On the shirt it says 'I 3 NY'. "O..oh." Arthur says relieved. "It's not my style, but thank you. I appreciate the gift."

"You really like it?!" Alfred beams.

"Yes yes, I like it." Arthur chuckled and he folds the shirt.

"I knew you would like it!" Alfred laughs.

_A week later:_

"Mister Kirkland, it's time to wake up," Martin says as he pushes the curtains away from the window to let the sunlight into the dark room. Arthur opens his eyes and blinks a few times, trying to get used to the light. "I have your school uniform set up in the restroom for you. Would you like anything to eat for breakfast?" Martin asks.

"Just some eggs and sausage." Arthur answers while still waking up.

"Would you also like Earl Gray tea?" Arthur slowly sits up and nods.

"Yes sir, I'll have the cooks make you breakfast right away."

Arthur stretches his arms over his head. "Thank you, Martin."

Martin nods and leaves Arthur alone in his room. Arthur gets out of bed and slowly walk over to his cellphone where he kept it charging over night. He looks at his cell phone to see if he got another text message from Alfred.

From Alfred: Morning Art! I had a awesome day at school today! I passed my English test with an A! And I'm on the football team this year! And no not your football, our football! The one thats cooler! And it's called soccer not football! LOL! Anyways I just finish some homework and I'm getting tired. I'll talk to you tomorrow! Goodnight!

Arthur smiles at the text message. Before Arthur left the United States, Alfred gave Arthur his phone number. Ever since then, Alfred and Arthur have been texting each other every day. With the time difference, Arthur usually gets Alfred's text when he wakes up. Arthur never liked waking up in the mornings, but now he enjoys them because he gets to read Alfred's text messages. Arthur starts a new message on his phone.

To Alfred: You git, everyone knows that Rugby is better then American football! But congratulations on making on the team. And I don't care what they call it in America, it's call football, not soccer! Anyways, nothing exciting is happening to me today. My dad has a meeting with someone today and I have school. I'll text you later.

Arthur sends Alfred the text message. He puts his phone down and goes to the bathroom to get ready for school.

Arthur has just finished his breakfast when Martin walks into the small dining room. "Sir, you have a visitor."

Arthur gives Martin a confused look. "Visitor? I don't have time for visitors at the moment, I need to go to school."

"I understand that sir, but Monsieur Bonnefoy wants to speak with you."

Arthur sighs, annoyed. "Really? He's here? Why out of all people must he visit me early in the morning!"

"I apologize sir, but he said that he wants to give you something."

Arthur rolls his eyes. "Fine. Send him in." Martin nod and left the room.

Not long after, Francis walks in. "Bonjour Monsieur Kirkland!" Francis greets in an almost mocking way.

"Will you stop with the French already! You're in England! And why are you here in the first place!" Arthur scolds.

"So rude of you Arthur, are you always so angry in the mornings? My father is meeting with your father today and I decided to come with him to give you something." Francis reaches into his jacket and pulls out a letter. "I want to personality give this to you. It's a invitation to my wedding next month and I hope you will and your family will be able to come."

Francis waves the letter in front of Arthur's face and Arthur hit it away. "Why would I want to go to your wedding!" Arthur snaps.

Francis chuckles. "Mainly to put a good imagine on our family. Everyone knows that we are rivals. And when everyone sees us getting along, they will know that the Bonnefoys and the Kirklands are on good terms. Heh. Everyone claims that they want us to get along, but the truth is, they are just eating up all the drama our families had gone through for many generations. Besides, your friend Alfred will be there."

Arthur's heart flutters when Francis says Alfred's name. "A-Alfred!"

"Ah, so you are interested in him."

Arthur growls under his breath. "Of course not! Why would I be interested in him! We are both men going to get married. Unlike you, we don't cheat on our fiancee!"

Francis laughs hard. Arthur sinks in his chair. Who is he fooling? Everyone knows that rich couples cheat on each other at least once in there relationship, since everyone is arranged to marry someone they don't know. Even though it's looked down upon and it puts a huge bad image on the family if the cheating couple gets caught. But despite that, a lot of people still do it.

Francis finally catches his breath. "Oh Monsieur Kirkland, you're hilarious! I've seen you and Angela together, I know you and Angela will cheat on each other on the first day of marriage! And you got to admit, Alfred's a very good looking man."

Arthur shot Francis a mean look. "What are you saying! Your getting married in a month! Don't you want to at least stay loyal to your fiancee for once?"

Francis smirk. "I might as well enjoy single life until I have to get hitched. And who says checking out a certain young American is a crime?"

Now Arthur knows Francis is trying to get him upset. "Why would I care that you think his good looking?"

"Do you agree? He's good looking?"

"No." Arthur snaps and he looks away from Francis.

"Your face is red."

"That's because I'm angry with you! Now if you'll excuse me, unlike a certain annoying Frenchman in this room, I need to go to school!" Arthur gets out from his seat and storm toward the door.

Francis laughs. "Arthur my friend, don't deny it! You have the hots for Alfred! And theres no shame in liking other men!"

Arthur gives Francis the finger and storms out of the room. But sadly, the annoying Frenchman is right. It's ok for a man to like another man. Even though it puts a bad reputation on the family. Even worse if the two men are caught cheating on their wives with each other!

Francis has already caused damage in his family by being openly bisexual. But Arthur has to wonder, is he really attractive to Alfred? Arthur admits that Alfred's very good looking, and he has been thinking about him every day, and he is always happy to receive text messages from him. But does Arthur find Alfred attractive? Does he even like men? Arthur has never been into dating women, mainly because he knows its a waste of time due to the arranged marriage thing. But, Arthur has never really checked out women before. He never checked out men either, but normal teenage boys usually check out women. Arthur always thought it was because he was so busy with school and other activities that he never really checked out anyone. Arthur sighs. Right now it's not the time to think about his sexuality; he really needs to get to school before he's late.


	7. Chapter 7

"So are you going to Francis' wedding?" Alfred ask Kiku in his headset while playing a war game. Alfred shot one of his enemies in the head. "Fuck yeah! I got one of your guys!" Alfred cheer.

"I have plenty of solders Alfred, and yes, I am going to Francis' wedding. Are you going with Amanda?"

Alfred snuck in a abandon building with three of his men following him. "Yep! Are you bring Mei?"

"Yes, I am." Kiku answer.

Alfred scan the abandon building for any of Kiku's solders. "Awesome, cool. Hey Kiku, are you going to tell me about Heracles?"

Kiku sigh annoy. "No Alfred. I wish you drop the subject."

"Aww come on Kiku! I'm your best friend!" Alfred found what he was looking for. Documents to help beat Kiku. Alfred walk over to the desk.

"The answer is no, now please stop bugging me about it."

"Dude! It's going to bug the hell out of me if I don't know what happen between you two! I promise I won't tell anyone!"

Alfred pick up the documents. BAM! The screen turn red. "Game over." The TV announced.

"Awww man, you kill me!" Alfred complain.

"Well maybe you should mind your own business." Kiku scold.

Alfred sat back in his chair. "You know, I think Heracles might be at Francis' wedding too, maybe I'll ask him."

Kiku sigh. "Alfred."

Alfred smirk. "If it's nothing then you won't mind if I ask what's up?"

"You just never give up, don't you? Fine. I'll tell you. But you can't tell anyone! Not even Arthur!"

"As your best friend, I promise!" Alfred say.

Kiku stayed quiet for a while until he build the confidence to speak. "Well. This summer, my family and I visited Greece for vacation. The Karpusi family offer us to help plan the activities. While my mom and Mrs. Karpusi were spending most of the trip shopping and going to spas, and my dad and Mr. Karpusi mostly golf, Heracles offer to spend time with me by showing me ancient architecture and taking me to museums about ancient Greece. He then offer to take me to the beach one day. When we went to the beach, we had a great time! It was really warm out, but going swimming in the ocean helped."

Alfred smile while listening to Kiku's story. Hearing Kiku's story remind him of his own tour he gave to Arthur. He wonders if Heracles had to talk Kiku into sneaking out unsupervised, like he did with Arthur.

"But...one night.." Kiku's voice change from pleasant to sad.

Alfred frown, starting to get worried about his best friend. "What? What happen?" Alfred ask concern.

"Well..one night it was a warm night. So Heracles and I sat outside alone, just looking at the stars. He was sitting close to him, which made me nervous and excited at the same time. Then..we accidentally touched hands. We were both embarrassed and we apologized. But, something happen. We both look into each other's eyes, and..I don't know how it happen or why but...we kissed."

Alfred gasp. "R..really!"

"Yes. But it was more then just kissing. One thing lead to another and we...ended up having sex."

Alfred stay quiet, trying to process what Kiku had just told him.

"I shouldn't have told you." Kiku regret.

"No no! It's ok I'm just shocked...what happen after that?"

"The next morning, my parents and I left Greece and went home."

"Did you even say goodbye to Heracles?" Alfred ask.

"No. I was so shamed because I just got engaged with Mei. I felt so bad that I cheated on her."

Alfred nod to himself. "How do you feel about Mei?" Alfred ask.

"Mei is lovely women. She's very nice and polite and intelligent. I do enjoy being with her."

"Do you love her?"

Kiku stay quiet for a long time.

"Kiku?"

"I..no. I like her, but I don't love her."

"What about Heracles? Do you love him?"

Again, Kiku is quiet for a long time.

"Ok, answer this. Do you think about Heracles all the time?" Alfred ask.

"Yes." Kiku answer.

"Do you miss him?"

"Y..yes."

"When you think about him, do you ever feel weird? Like butterflies in your stomach or you feel like your heart is beating a million miles an hour?"

"...yeah"

"I think you love him Kiku."

Kiku sigh heavily. "How do you know that Alfred?"

"I dunno. I guess if your obsessed with someone that's consider love. Have you talk to Heracles after your visit?"

"No. I can't! I'm to nervous that he might not like me or he move on!" Kiku answer.

"He seemed sad at your engagement party. Maybe you should talk to him." Alfred suggest.

"I don't know Alfred..."

"Come on! You will never know how he really feels if you don't talk to him!"

Kiku mumbled something.

"What?" Alfred ask.

"Ok. I'll try talking to him." Kiku says a little louder.

"Great! Good luck Kiku!"

"Thanks." Kiku says undoubtedly.

_One mouth later_

Arthur sit in church in Paris. Sitting on his right is his parents and his little brother Peter. Sitting on his left is Angela. His surprise she didn't burst into flames when they walk into the church. Arthur try looking for Alfred or Kiku, but no luck. The church is full of people. Music starts to play from the giant oran, making a loud yet beautiful music. Arthur turn to the doors and he sees the priest walk down the red velvet aisle. Walking behind the priest is a young man holding a Bible. Just as the priest and the young man almost reach altar, men and women walk together side by side down the aisle. The women are wearing a long, dark red dress. Each women is holding a small bouquet with red rose and baby's breath, tied in a white ribbon. The men are dress in black suite with a red tie. On the right of the men's suite jacket is a boutonniere, single red rose with a tiny bit of baby's breath. When the last couple reach the altar, the flower girl and the ring bearer walk down the aisle. The little girl and little boy both wear the same outfit as the adults ahead of them, the only difference is the little girl has a white flower design at the bottom of her dress. The room fill with awws and giggles as the little boy and girl shyly walk down the aisle together. Then Francis walk down the aisle. Everyone stand up as the groom pass everyone. His wearing a black suite and red tie. His boutonniere has three red roses on it. Francis smile usual charming smile. Arthur wonders if his really smiling or if his putting on a act. Once Francis stand beside his best man and the priest, the music change to the traditional wedding tune that everyone knows. The bride slowly walk down the aisle. The young women has light brown hair that is in a curly, side ponytail. Behind her glasses, she has light blue eyes. Her dress is a long white wedding dress with a flower design at the bottom of her dress. She holds a red and white rose bouquet. The bride that Francis is going to marry, her family owns many successful casinos in Monaco. Her name is Camille. Arthur has meet her before. But like Francis, he doesn't get along with her. Now that she's going to be Francis' wife, she is now a ravel.

Once Camille stand by Francis, the priest starts the wedding. Of course he only speaks French. Arthur only knows a handful of French. His dad wants him to learn French and a variety of other languages. Even though Arthur can't understand what everyone is saying, he has a idea on what's going on. The priest talks about marriage, maybe a few bible verses, then Francis and Camille say there wedding vows, then the priest ask both Francis and Camille if they really want to marry each other (like they really have a choice) then they exchange wedding rings and finally the priest announce them to be Mr. and Mrs. Bonnefoy and both Francis and Camille share a kiss.

Arthur is glad that the wedding went by quick. But he has to go to the wedding reception. If it wasn't for Angela, his family, and the fact his at Francis' wedding reception, he doesn't really mind it. Hopefully he will see some of his friends soon.

Arthur was assigned to sit with Angela and his family. Arthur sat quietly as Angela and his family talk to each other.

"Arthur dear, dose this make you excited for your own wedding?" His mom ask.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. It dose." Arthur lie.

"I don't know how Arthur gets a pretty girl like you!" Peter said to Angela and making fun of Arthur at the same time.

"Why you!" Arthur hiss

"Enough you two! We are at a party and I expect you two to at least get along in public!" His mom scold.

"Sorry mom." Peter apologize and turn back to Angela. "But really I think your pretty!"

Angela giggle sweetly. "Thank you Peter! You are so kind!"

Arthur roll his eyes and scan the room, hopefully finding anyone he knows to talk too. Sadly, no luck. He wonders if Alfred really did show up like Francis promise.

The waiters serve everyone there meals. Arthur ate slowly as everyone else at the table are talking and enjoying each others company.

Eventually everyone finish eating and the music starts to play. Francis and Camille share there first dance as a marry couple. Then other couples join in.

Elizabeth nudge Arthur's arm. "Ask Angela to dance!" She whisper.

Arthur didn't protest. He walk up to Angela. "Would you like to dance?" Arthur ask as polite as he can.

Angela gave him a fake smile. "Yes please."

Angela take Arthur's hand and they walk to the dance floor. Arthur hold on Angela's hips and Angela wrap her arms around Arthur's back. They both dance to the music.

"I'm only doing this to impress people." Angela hiss under her breath.

"I'm only doing this because my mother told me to." Arthur snap back.

"Momma's boy."

"You said the same thing at Kiku's engagement party!" Arthur argue quietly.

"That's different. Your a boy and I'm a girl."

Arthur decide to ignore her comment. If people catch them arguing then people will start drama with them. And drama from other people is the last thing Arthur needs at the moment. But Arthur's eye caught something. A tall young man with dirty blonde hair dancing with a young lady. Arthur form a smile when he saw the man's face. Alfred. Alfred is here! He doesn't realize how much he misses the young American after seeing him. He really wants to walk over to him and talk to him. If it wasn't for Angela holding onto him, then he would.

A sound of fabric ripping fill Arthur's ears then Angela's screaming.

"Arthur you jerk! Get off my dress!" Angela yell.

Arthur look down to see his foot on Angela's rip up dress. Arthur step back away from her.

"I am so sorry!" Arthur apologize.

Angela slap him across the face. "That dress cost ten hundred pounds and you ruin it!"

Arthur rub his cheek were Angela hit him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your dress.."

"You are the worse fiancé ever! I hope you are not as careless when we are married!"

Arthur look around the room to see that all eyes are on him. He turn to Alfred, were he is staring at him with shock and worry. He turns back to Angela. "I..I'll buy you a new dress."

"You better! And it better be a thousand times better then this one!" Angela lift up her rip dress and left Arthur along on the dance floor. People around him mutter to each other. Arthur just want to disappear. Even though he didn't mean to ruin her dress, Angela made Arthur like his a asshole. Arthur walk off the dance floor. He spot his mom and dad. They don't look happy. Elizabeth shakes her head in disappointment.

Charles went up to Arthur. "I am very ashamed of you, Arthur." Charles whisper.

Arthur can't take it anymore. Arthur walk past his dad and went outside. His eyes are heavy. His stomach ache. His dad never said that to him. But when he told him that his ashamed of him for a accident, it was just too much for Arthur. Arthur sat on a bench in a garden and he let his emotions take over. Tears flow down from his eyes. His frustration and his stress that he's been holding in for a long time finally came out.

"Arthur?"

Arthur didn't say anything. His too emotionally tire to keep his pride. Alfred arrive in the garden and spot Arthur. Alfred slowly walk up to Arthur and sat next to him.

"H..hey. It's ok."

"No it's not!" Arthur sob.

"It was just a accident."

"No, it wasn't just a accident. Thanks to my two left feet, I humiliated myself in front of everyone!"

Alfred stay quiet as Arthur continue to cry. After Arthur quite down a bit, Alfred sat closer to Arthur.

"I think your a fine dancer. It's just her dress was extra long, she was asking for it!"

Arthur whip the tears from his face. "Still. She slap me in front of everyone and act like I'm a huge asshole! Now everyone will think I'm a huge jerk to her! I'm trying my best to make this arrange marriage thing easy but she's not helping!"

Alfred bit his lip. "I know. But trust me, everyone will forget about it. It's not like this happen before! Besides everyone knows your a great guy! I think your great!"

Arthur sniff. "You think so?"

"I know so!"

Arthur nod. "Ok.."

"Do you want to go back inside?" Alfred ask.

Arthur shake his head. "No. I want to stay out here for a while."

"Ok that's cool. Do you want some company? I can stay here with you if you want?"

Arthur smile at Alfred. "I would like that actually."

Music from building start to play.

"Guess we are missing out on all the dancing." Alfred mention.

"I guess so, but I don't mind."

"Aww come on dude! Dancing can be fun! Here!" Alfred stand in front of Arthur and put his hand out in front of him. "Would you care for a dance?"

Arthur stare at Alfred's hand, then he look up at Alfred. "Dance with you? Why?"

"Why not?"

"Your a guy."

"Who cares! We're just having fun!" Alfred laugh.

Arthur stand up and hold Alfred's hand. "Ok fine."

Alfred smile at Arthur, which made Arthur's cheeks feel warm. They both walk to the middle of the garden where they can have some room to dance. Alfred hold onto Arthur's waist and Arthur wrap his arm around Alfred's back. They slowly sway to the soft song coming from the building. The sky is clear and dark enough to see the stars and the moon. The wind blew gently. It's not too cold and yet not too hot. It's a perfect night. Arthur close his eyes to enjoy the wind blowing in his face, the sound of the music, Alfred's wonderful smell. Arthur feels very calm after being this close to Alfred. He wishes that time will stop so he can enjoy this moment longer.

Alfred build up his confidence to move his hands from Arthur's waist to wrapping his arms around Arthur, bring the two a little closer.

Arthur feels light headed. But without thinking, Arthur wrap his arms around Alfred's neck. There bodies are touching, they both stare at each other face to face. Both Alfred and Arthur blush.

"A..Arthur.." Alfred whisper to himself.

Arthur's heart beat a million miles a hour. He feels so nervous and yet wonderful at the same time.

"A..Arthur.." Alfred says louder.

"Y..yes?"

"The music stop playing."

Arthur blink. He didn't notice the music stop playing. "Oh.."

Arthur and Alfred pulled apart from each other.

"I need to go...Amanda is waiting for me." Alfred said shyly.

"Y..yeah. Ok. I'll see you later. And..thank you for being there for me." Arthur awkwardly said.

"No problem. I see you later.." Alfred said and he slowly walk away from Arthur.

Arthur felt hurt after Alfred left. Arthur sat down at the bench and take deep breaths, trying to calm down after experiencing so many emotions in one night. He just want to sleep right now.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed that!**

**And if you haven't guessed yet, Camille is Monaco.**

**Also, if you have a tumblr account, please follow me: **


	8. Chapter 8

It's been four days after francis wedding and all Arthur can think about is Alfred. He can't eat or sleep. Alfred is always on his mind! It's driving him nuts! He keeps remembering that perfect moment when they dance together in the garden.

"Arthur are you ok? Your hardly eating." His mom ask concern

Arthur looks up from his plate. " Huh?"

"I said are you ok?" She ask again.

"He must feel bad about what he did to Angela." His dad mention while eating.

Arthur push his plate away. "May I be excused? I have a lot of homework to finish anyways."

"Yes, you can go." His mom answer.

Arthur left his seat walk to his bedroom. He lay in bed with his face deep in his pillow. Arthur could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket. He roll on his back and reach in his pocket to get his phone. He look at his phone to see a picture of Kiku. Arthur click the answer button and he put the phone to his ear. "Hi Kiku."

"Hi Arthur. I never got a chance to talk to you at Francis' wedding. I did saw what happen with you and Angela. Are you ok?"

Arthur sigh. "Yeah, I guess. My family is still bugging me about it. I bet it's still the big topic on everyone's minds."

"Actually, most people forgot about it, especially on what happen yesterday."

"Huh? What happen?" Arthur ask.

"You don't know?" Kiku ask shock.

Arthur shook his head. "No."

"Well, yesterday Hercules announce that he broke up with his fiancee."

Arthur sat up. "What! Really?"

"Yes, shocking isn't it?"

"But why?" Arthur ask.

"He said that he didn't have feelings for her."

"You got to be kidding me!" Arthur complain.

"Yes, I know." Kiku agree.

"But that never happens! It's always been traditional for the parents to choose who their kids should marry!"

"I know. Everyone is talking about. And his parents are not happy at all."

"What made him go crazy enough to break up a arrange marriage?"

Kiku clear his throat awkwardly. "Umm.."

"What? Do you know?" Arthur ask.

"Yes, but no know else knows.." Kiku answer quietly.

"Well? What made him so bloody crazy?"

"It's me. He has feelings for me. We hook up while I was on vacation in Greece and I was so scared to talk to him. But Alfred convince me to try talking to him again. At first I decide not too, but then I build up the courage to talk to him. I confess my feelings to him and it turns out he likes me a lot too. Now we are in a secret relationship. But Heracles didn't like the fact his getting marry to someone he doesn't love so he broke up with her." Kiku explain.

Arthur's jaw drop. "What!"

Kiku sigh. "I'm sorry Arthur. I had to tell someone. But please don't tell anyone about our relationship, or the reason why Heracles did what he did."

"Of course I won't tell. But I'm very shock by the whole thing." Arthur admit.

"I know you are. Thank you for keeping this a secret."

"You don't need to thank me, your my best friend." Arthur reassure.

"Yes. Well, enough about me, are you ok? You seem very upset a few days ago."

"I'm fine now. I took Angela shopping before we left Paris and she forgave me. Bloody hell that women's a big spender..."

Kiku chuckle. "That's unfortunate."

"Indeed. But...Alfred did help me feel better." Arthur blush when he mention Alfred.

"Really? What did he do?" Kiku ask.

Arthur lay his head against the headboard. "Well, he comfort me...and we danced."

"It sounds like you enjoy spending time with him?" Kiku guess.

"What! N..not that way! His a good friend and all but it's not like we are going out or anything!" Arthur protest.

"I know. I'm not saying that. It's just your voice sound calmer when you talk about Alfred."

"So what!" Arthur snap.

"Nothing, nothing. Anyways, I should get some work done."

"Yes, me too. I'll talk to you later Kiku. And good luck with Heracles."

"Thank you Arthur, bye."

Arthur end the call and set his phone on his bed side table. A quiet knock came from the door. " , may I come in?" Martin ask.

"Yes, come in." Arthur answer.

Martin open the door. "You mother ask me to bring you this." Martin hold up a slice of chocolate cake. "Just in case you get hungry."

Arthur gave Martin a small smile. "You can just put it on my desk."

The butler shut the door behind him and walk to Arthur's desk to put the cake down. "Are you doing your homework?"

Arthur shook his head. "No. I finished with it hours ago. I just want to get away from everyone." Arthur admit.

"I see. Well your parents and I are worried about your strange behavior."

"I'm fine." Arthur answer.

Martin walk to Arthur and put his hand on Arthur's forehead. "No fever."

"I never said I was sick!" Arthur complain.

"I'm just double checking. But I do think something is bothering you. Tell me, how is Alfred doing?"

"Alfred?!" Arthur shot up straight. "Why do you care?"

Martin smirk. "Arthur, ever since you arrive back to The States you've been acting different. You text the young American all the time, thats unlike you. You don't even text Kiku all the time. And when you do read his text messages you become a lot happier. You hardly eat or sleep anymore. And sometimes I see you looking at your phone at the picture Alfred sent you."

Arthur look at his phone. Before Francis' wedding, Alfred sent him a picture of them together in New York City. Arthur look a little annoy in the picture. Alfred, on the other hand, looks very cheerful. He has one arm around him while taking the picture with his other hand. Ever since Alfred sent him that picture, Arthur kept looking at the picture. It always made him smile to see Alfred so happy.

"Arthur, do you like Alfred?" Martin ask seriously.

Arthur look back at Martin. "I don't know. His a nice person and a great friend. I have been thinking about him a lot lately." Arthur admit.

Martin sat on Arthur's bedside. "Arthur, I think you have a crush on him."

Arthur's heart flutter. "Y..yeah right..."

"Arthur, I've been your butler since you were a baby. I've watch you grow up to the man you are today. I can tell when you have feelings for someone."

Arthur didn't say anything. He look at his hands, avoiding eye contact with his butler.

"It's ok to like Alfred. I think his a nice young man."

"It's not like I can marry him or anything. His getting married and so am I."

Martin nod. "Yes I know. And I do think it's wrong for you anyone to force to get married. But it's not my job to speak against a long tradition."

"What should I do?" Arthur ask.

"Just be honest with yourself, and try to make the right decision for yourself." Martin answer.

Arthur nod. "Thank you."

Martin got up from the bed. "At your service, Mr. Kirkland." Martin said as he walk to the door and let himself out.

Arthur pick up his phone and bring up the photo his so obsessed with. He stares at Alfred. His beautiful blue eyes, his perfect smile, his lovely dirty blonde hair. Arthur smile. Maybe Martin is right, he should be honest to himself. Arthur Kirkland has fallen for Alfred Jones.


	9. Chapter 9

Three weeks after Francis' wedding, Alfred sat next to his dad, getting ready for a meeting. Alfred hates going to meetings. But since his a adult now, and he wants to take over the family business, his dad encourages him to attend some meetings that are held in New York. Alfred sat bored as his dad talk to a few people. The door open and Yao and his dad walk in. Alfred smile. His relive that someone he knows is here. Alfred got up from his seat and walk to Yao.

"Hey Yao, whats up?"

Yao smile. "Hi Alfred, I'm just helping my dad with the meeting, since his assistant is not available. What about you?"

"Well, my dad wants me to attend the meeting because he thinks it's a learning experience for me."

Yao smirk. "Oh fathers."

Both Alfred and Yao laugh together.

"Ok, everyone is here. Let's start the meeting." Announce Yao's dad, Shing.

Some people sit down at there seats after Shing made the announcement, and some people finish there conversation before sitting down. Shing stand at the end of the long table.

"First off, I would like to thank Mr. Alan Jones for taking his time to speak to us."

Alfred's dad nod. "It's no problem Mr. Wang, I am glad we can discuss this."

"But before I start the meeting, I would like to make a announcement." Shing walk up to his son and put his hand on his shoulder. "My only son, Yao, is going to be a father."

Everyone in the clap for Yao, some congratulate Yao and Shing. Alfred is surprise but happy for Yao.

"Now, let's start this meeting." Shing announce.

After the meeting, Alfred caught up with Yao in the hallway. "Hey Yao!"

Yao turn to Alfred. "Hi Alfred, is there anything you need?"

"No, I just want to personally congratulate on being a father!"

Yao gave Alfred a friendly smile. "Thank you Alfred. But umm...can I tell you something? But you can't tell anyone."

Alfred frown. "Oh, yeah. I won't tell anyone. What's up?"

Yao walk close to Alfred and scan the hallway to make sure no one is around. Once he is sure it's safe, Yao leans close to Alfred. "The truth is...my wife Lei...she's not carrying my child."

Alfred's eyes widen. "Wh..what? How do you know?"

Yao tense up. "Well...Lei and I haven't been spending time together because of school and work...and I have been going to Russia a lot.."

"Wait Russia? Why Russia?"

"Ivan didn't tell you?"

Alfred shake his head.

Yao sigh. "We are in a relationship now."

Alfred stares at Yao. "S..seriously?"

"Yes Alfred."

Alfred smirk. "Well son of a..I'm happy for you guys! But, really how do you know it's not your kid?"

"She was conceive while I was in Russia with Ivan."

"Who's the father?"

Yao shrug. "I don't know. Our parents know that the baby is not mine, but there making us pretend it is."

"Yeah, I understand why...how do you feel about it?"

"I can't be mad at her. I was cheating on her too." Yao answer honestly.

"Dose she know about Ivan?"

"No. Only you know about Ivan and I."

Alfred nods. "Ok. I'll definitely wont tell anyone!"

"I know Alfred, that's why I'm telling you."

"What dose Ivan think about this?" Alfred ask.

"His a bit jealous, but I reassure him that I love him and I'm only pretending to be the father." Yao answer.

"Ok, well, congrats on the relationship and being a father."

"Thank you Alfred. I appreciate your loyalty and your friendship."

It's late at night and Alfred can't sleep. He decides to walk in his big home to try to clear his head. Seems like everyone he knows is falling in love. Kiku, Yao, Ivan. He doesn't know if Francis really loves his wife or he has a secret lover no one knows about. And Arthur, well clearly he doesn't love Angela. But, dose he love someone else? The thought of Arthur loving someone made Alfred sad for some reason. As Alfred walk towards his dad's office, he notice the lights are still on. His dad might still be awake. Alfred slowly walk to the close door and knock on it.

"Yes?" Alan answer.

"It's me Alfred, can I come in?" Alfred ask.

"Yes, come in."

Alfred open the door quietly and he walk in. Alan is on his computer doing some paper work. He look up from the computer. "Is there anything you need?"

Alfred shuffle his feet. "Well...I don't want to disturb you from your work."

"It's ok, I'm almost done. Please sit down."

Alfred sit down at the chair near his dad's desk. Alan turn to his son. "What's wrong?"

"Well, umm, this might be a weird question to ask but...do you love mom?"

Alan shuffle in his chair. "What brought up this question?"

Alfred shrug. "I'm just...wondering. I hardly see you and mom together so.."

Alan nod. "I see. Well, I like your mother, she's a nice and lovely lady. But I don't love her romantically." He answer honestly.

"Oh. Have you ever loved someone before?"

Alan lean back in his chair. "Yes, I have fell in love with someone."

Alfred's eyes widen. "Who?"

"Don't tell anyone, but her name is Kate. I use to have the biggest crush on her since high school. I always wanted to ask her out...but we were both engaged and she was not interested in cheating."

"Have...you cheated before?" Alfred he hesitate to ask.

Alan look down at the foor to avoid eye contact. "Yeah."

Alfred stare at him in shock. "Wh..what?"

"I know, and I feel bad about it. But what can I do? Your mother and I hardly see each other. We don't have time to do anything together, and when we do we don't really have anything in common so it feels more like a chore to spend time together as a couple."

Alfred sat back in his chair. "So..you and mom didn't want to get married and you love someone else and you both don't even like spending time together?"

"Yes Alfred, but that's marriage."

"N..no..that can't really be what marriage is about, right? I've read books and seen in movies and on TV that couples get married when they really like each other..."

"Unfortunately that's not marriage to us, the rich. Marriage for the rich is more of a duty, a job, a way to show that you are responsible to others." Alan answer.

"Maybe...that shouldn't be marriage for us anymore..." Alfred suggest quietly.

"Alfred we can't break a tradition that's been going for hundreds of year! This tradition may seem cruel, but it has help many of us become richer and powerful!"

Alfred slam his fist in the chairs arm rest. "Why must money be the most important thing for us! Why must we sacrifice our freedom to love and get marry to the person we love for money and reputation?!"

"You think I don't agree with you?! You think I don't want to get married to someone I don't love! I agree this tradition is wrong! I have to watch the women I love marry someone else and raise her own kids with him! And I'm stuck in this one! The only thing that came out great in this marriage is you and Matthew, besides that I wish I never married your mother!" Alan yell.

Alfred stay quiet, taking it all in. Alan sigh. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I've just been holding it in for so many years."

"I..it's ok..."

"Why do you believe that we should get married out of love? Do you have feelings for someone?" Alan ask calmly.

"I..I guess so...I've been thinking about this person a lot and I've been texting them and I just want this person to be happy..."

"It's not Amanda, isn't it?"

Alfred shook his head. "No."

"Then who is it?" Alan ask.

"I...don't want to tell.."

"I understand. Just try not to lose that person. I lost my love one to someone, try to spend time with her as much as possible before you would have to get married. That's all the advice I can give you."

Alfred stand from his seat. "Thanks dad."

Alan nod to Alfred. "Now I need to finish this paper work before tomorrow."

"Oh right. Ok well goodnight!"

Alan wave at his son before he went back to work. Alfred left the room, closing the door behind him. He walk back to his bedroom and he lay in bed. He thought about what his dad told him. What he confess. What marriage really means. He should take his dad's advice. He should do something now before it's too late. He got out of bed and walk to his desk, where is phone is charging. He unplugs his phone and walk back to his bed and lay on his stomach. Since it's two in the morning now, he should be awake.

Arthur just finish with math class when receive a text message. He look at his phone and his heart skip a beat when he saw Alfred's name on his phone. He went to the text message and read carefully.

From Alfred: Hey, is it ok that we see each other again? I miss hanging out with you

Arthur felt numb after reading the message. He start a new message.

To Alfred: Yes. I do have a few days off from school in three weeks, you can visit me during that time?

Alfred walk around his bedroom nervously until his phone buzz. Alfred rush to his phone to read the message. He sighs in relief and text Arthur back.

To Arthur: Great! I'll see you in three weeks!

Alfred put his phone down at his desk and jump in bed. He grab his pillow and hold it against his chest. After dancing with Arthur at Francis' wedding, he can't stop thinking about him. He has become obsessed with the young British man. He always checks his phone to see if he responds to his messages, he keeps looking at pictures of him, and he keeps talking about him. When Alfred first realize that he might have feelings for him, he had mix feelings of confusion and anxious, but now he has accept his feelings. His nervous about what Arthur feels about him, or how he should handle his feelings when he knows he and Arthur have to get married to other people. But he must tell him, no matter what.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you Covert Commander for Beta'ing!**

**And I'm sorry for the long wait! I've been really busy! But I hope this chapter makes it up! Enjoy!**

* * *

Three weeks had passed by fast. During those three weeks, Arthur had been researching about London, since he did promise Alfred he would take him. Martin suggested to Arthur that they should take a bus tour. Arthur took his butler's advice. Even though Arthur had been to London lots of times, he still didn't know his way around the city.

Arthur stays in his room, looking out his window, waiting for the limo to pull in the drive way. It was late at night; Alfred's plane was supposed to land at the London Airport at 9:30. Alfred must be tired from the long flight.

Finally, after feeling like forever, a limo pulled up. Arthur watches as someone opens the limo door and Alfred steps out of the limo. Arthur smiles. He's glad Alfred arrived safely. But he's too nervous to go down stairs and greet him.

"Mr. Kirkland?" Martin says while opening Arthur's door slightly.

Arthur turns to him. "Yeah?"

"Alfred is here."

"I know, I'm coming." Arthur answers.

Martin nods and closed the door.

"Mr. Kirkland will be down in a few minutes, would you like anything Mr. Jones?" Martin asks.

Alfred smiles a little. "No, just kinda tired, ya know?"

"I understand Mr. Jones. Would you like me to show you your room?"

Alfred shook his head. "No, I want to at least see Arthur before going to sleep."

"Well, I'm here."

Alfred looks up at the stairway to see Arthur walking down the stairs. Alfred's heart jumped once he saw the handsome man. Alfred smiles big and walks toward Arthur. "Hey, how are you?"

Arthur reaches the bottom of the stares. "I'm well, and how was your flight?"

" Long, but good, although I'm really tired."

"Well we have a guest bedroom for you. I hope you don't mind, but tomorrow we are going to London, like I promised you."

"Seriously? Awesome! Are you going to give me a tour?"

"No. Since I don't know London well, we are going on a bus tour. You don't mind, right?"

Alfred shook his head. "Not at all! As long as I'm with you, I'm happy!"

Arthur blushes a little. "Oh…well...umm Martin, why don't you show Alfred his bedroom."

Martin nods. "Yes Mr. Kirkland. Mr. Jones, if you would follow me, I will show you to your bedroom."

"Ok, well goodnight Arthur."

Arthur waves as Alfred follows Martin up the stairs. He leans on the stair's post and fold his arms, watching the American go up the stairs. Once he's out of sight, Arthur smiles to himself. He managed to talk to Alfred without losing his cool. Even when he said he was happy to spend time with him, but tomorrow he will spend the whole day with him. He hopes he won't mess up and act like an idiot in front of the guy he loves. Arthur pushes himself off the stair's post and slowly walks up the stairs. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

**The next day**

Arthur had a hard time sleeping last night. He kept thinking about the trip to London and how nervous he was. Is he trying to impress Alfred? There's really no denying it, he's trying to impress him. But why? Because he has a crush on him? Alfred is out of his league.

Arthur sits at the dining table, sipping his tea. Hoping that he will wake up before he sees Alfred, but unfortunately, Alfred walks through the dining room door.

"Good morning Art!" Alfred cheers.

How can anyone be in that good a mood in the morning? Of course he must have had a full night's rest while Arthur was struggling to sleep.

"Morning." Arthur mumbles.

Alfred sits next to Arthur. "How did you sleep?"

"Alright." Arthur lies.

"Awesome! I'm excited to see London! Are you?"

Arthur takes another sip of tea. "Yes, I'm quite excited."

"You don't sound excited."

"I'm not much of a morning person." Arthur adds.

"Well wake up dude! We're going on an awesome adventure!"

"Are you always this hyper in the mornings?" Arthur asks.

"Only when something awesome is going to happen! But if its school or something boring then no, I would rather sleep. Haha."

Arthur smiles a bit. "You're so odd."

Alfred shrugs. "No, I'm just awesome! Hahaha! Now let's eat I'm starving!"

After breakfast, Martin drove Alfred and Arthur to London. Arthur watches as Alfred stares out the car window in amazement. Arthur admits it's kind of cute.

"Hey Arthur! Did you see that? It looks so cool!" Alfred asks while pointing at something.

"Bloody hell! This isn't the tour you know that right!" Arthur snaps.

"I know but I can't help it! It's a new city and everything looks so different! It's awesome!"

Arthur folds his arms. "Well we are almost there anyways. Are you going to be this excited during the whole trip?"

"Maybe!" Alfred laughs.

Well at least Arthur doesn't need to worry about trying to entertain him, but he still wants to impress him. It's foolish, but he still wants to try.

Finally they made it at the bus tour. Alfred and Arthur got out of the car. Martin reminded them to call him when they were done and he drove away, leaving Alfred and Arthur alone.

"Hey is that our bus?" Alfred asks and he points to the red, double decker bus with a large windows and no top on it.

Arthur checks his schedule. "Our bus number is twenty-four."

"That's our bus! Bus twenty-four!" Alfred says.

"Yes your right. Let's go before it leaves without us!"

The two young men ran to the bus. They gave the bus driver their tickets and they walked upstairs. They sat at the far end of the bus together. The bus was pretty crowed, filled with mostly families.

"Hello and welcome to the bus tour! My name is Anthony I will be your tour guide!" Said the man in front of the bus making the announcement.

The bus starts to move. Anthony talked about the history of London and the different landmarks. Arthur wasn't paying to the tour. He was more focus on Alfred. Alfred keeps asking questions and taking pictures. He looks like his having a fun time.

The bus stops at different landmarks, like the Buckingham Palace, the Tower of London, Big Ben, and then their last stop: the London Eye.

"Wow! It's a giant Ferris Wheel!" Alfred gasps as he looks up at the Ferris wheel with widened eyes.

"Yes, that's the London Eye. You go into a room and it takes you to the top and you can look at the view of London." Arthur explains.

Alfred smiles big. "Let's go!" Alfred grabs Arthur's arm and drags him to the Ferris Wheel.

"Alfred calm down! You don't need to drag me!" Arthur snaps.

Alfred ignores him and went in line. The line was not very long, so it didn't take long for Alfred and Arthur to be next. One of the employees lets Alfred and Arthur in a pod. The two young men walk inside the pod and the employee shuts the door. Both Alfred and Arthur are alone together. The Ferris Wheel slowly starts to move. Arthur sits down at the bench and watches as they start to go up.

"So...have you been on here before?" Alfred asks.

"No, never." Arthur answers.

"Oh well, now you have!" Alfred laughs nervously.

Both Alfred and Arthur stay quiet until they finally reach the top. Alfred walks towards the window. "Wow Arthur, check this out! It's amazing!"

Arthur gets up from the bench and walks next to Alfred. "Yes, it's quiet amazing, isn't it?"

"Heh, yeah." Alfred put his hands in his pants pocket. "Hey ummm.."

Arthur looks at Alfred, curious. "Yes?"

Alfred blushes and bit his lip. "Ummm, w-what do you think about love?"

Arthur's eye brows rise. "L-love?"

"Yeah, what do you think about it?"

Arthur looks outside the window. "I-I think...it's nonsense. To us, anyways"

"Nonsense?" Alfred asks, worried.

"Yes, I mean what's the point of falling in love when we can't get married to the person we love?" Arthur complains.

"Yeah, I agree dude, but...what would you do if... you loved someone else who isn't going to be your wife?"

Arthur's knees start to go weak on him. "W-why would you… ask that?" He asks nervously.

"I...I really like someone…"

"W-who?!" Arthur asks. Why did he ask that? Does he want to be hurt?

"It's you." Alfred mumbles.

Arthur looks back at Alfred. Did he hear that right? "What did you say?"

Alfred looks at Arthur nervous. "I-it's you Art... I… love you."

Arthur covers his mouth. "R-really?"

"God damn, I shouldn't have told you! I knew you wouldn't take it well! I'm so sorry!" Alfred panics.

"No, Alfred!" Arthur grabs Alfred's hand and they both stare in each other's eyes. "Alfred...I love you too."

Alfred stares at him in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes! You're the only person who treats me well! Your friendly and handsome...and..."

Alfred pulls him close and hugs him tight. "I-I'm so happy!"

Arthur blinks at Alfred's sudden response but he smiles. He wraps his arms around Alfred. "Yeah, I'm happy, too."

* * *

**I've never been to London before (but I really want to someday) so sorry that Alfred and Arthur's trip to London wasn't very long. But I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**


	11. Author's Notice

There are a lot of personal things going on right now that I need to take care of, so this story is going on hiatus. I truly apologize but once everything is settled I will write continue! I promise! Thank you for your understanding and for following/favoriting the story!


End file.
